shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucky Streak Division
The Lucky Streak Division (ラッキーストリーク課 Rakkī Sutorīku-ka) is, as the name implies, a divisionary offshoot of the Marines. Stationed on the island and ship, Lucky 7 as Marine branch #777, it is the duty of the Lucky Streak Division to ward off unwanted trespassers from Lucky 7, as well as keep the peace amongst its own citizens. Lead by Marine Commander Chance, the Lucky Streak Division is permanently fixed in Lucky 7 by orders of the World Government itself, in order to prevent unnecessary traveling to and from Lucky 7, which helps to keep Marine personnel on the island ship at all times. During the Hanuman Arc of One Dream, the Lucky Streak Division became the main antagonists of the arc, in response to The Jolly Pirates invading Lucky 7 in an attempt to rescue the kidnapped Hanuman, who had flown into a berserk rampage throughout the island in the process. Members As not only the base commander of branch #777, but a Marine Commander himself, Chance acts as the leading authority of the Marine base aboard Lucky 7. As a result, seeing as his subordinates are Lieutenant Commander rank or lower, no one amongst the Lucky Streak Division is of Captain rank or higher. Despite this however, a good number of the Marines amongst the Lucky Streak Division are discreetly skilled and powerful, seeing as how Chance himself not only wields a reliable Devil Fruit and can control his Busoshoku Haki, but was also able to mercilessly pummel the Logia user, Jolly D. Chris, through physical combat alone. Likewise, even his own subordinates were capable of matching the other Jolly Pirates in battle, as well as giving the physically superior bigfoot, Hanuman a run for his money. As Marines specially designated to protect Lucky 7 by the World Government itself, the members of the Lucky Streak Division are expected to carry out the doctrine of Absolute Justice to the letter. Failure to do less than one's best to carry out justice is considered unacceptable. This makes practically every member within the Lucky Streak Division a dedicated, reliable and relentless enemy to those who dare to oppose the law. However, despite their dutiful obligation to justice and the World Government, not every member of the Lucky Streak Division is necessarily rigid and stern in behavior or attitude. As Chance has revealed, when not pursuing and arresting criminals, he can be seen enjoying casual patrols around Lucky 7 and making pleasant conversation with its citizens. He's even been called out for indulging himself in gambling and drinking within one of many of Lucky 7's casinos and various other attractions. As Chance sees himself as the guardian of Lucky 7 (a title he takes very seriously,) he has ensured that this belief gets drilled into the minds of his subordinates. As a result, almost every member of the Lucky Streak Division seems to share this strongly held ideal that they are the protective wall that keeps the innocent lives of Lucky 7's people safe from the threats of the outside world. This only serves to further enforce the already strict and dedicative air about the Lucky Streak Division. Lucky - Chance - Commander.png|Commander Chance Benzaiten - Lieutenant Commander.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Benzaiten Trivia *Every member of the Lucky Streak Division revealed so far has been named around the central theme of luck and gambling; with Chance's name and alias (Lucky Chance) referring to fortunate opportunities, and Benzaiten having been named after one of the Seven Lucky Gods of Shintoism. External Links Marines - One Piece Wiki article about the Marines; the naval force which the Lucky Streak Division works under Site Navigation Category:Marine Category:Marine Divisions Category:Antagonists Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4